Please don't leave me
by michiecutie
Summary: How much Yuuki really desires to be with her beloved Onii-sama, that she would hurt her self to be with him, no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm... i somtimes feel that i need someone close. Please comment^^ it'll help me write a better story for you all to read^^

**Please don't leave me**

"I want you, I miss you. I want to be close together." This is how much Yuuki desired her dear onii-sama. But did he know? Did he know how much she was missing him right now? Of course he did, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Lying there in bed staring off into the distance of her bedroom lay Yuuki. As she lay there with only her beloved onii-sama in her head, her heart beats faster, her breathing becomes labored, her hands and body are shaking, and her throat gets dryer. She only wanted Kaname, his skin, his blood, his body, his kiss. To ask for such things is like a crime we want to commit. Such desire, it hurts when the person you desire isn't there. Yuki doesn't know where Kaname is and she can't seem to find him or contact him. She didn't know what to do; all she knew was that she can't do anything but just lye there in her bed. As the day goes past, she didn't get any sleep because of how much she wanted him. She stares at the open window that blows in the freezing cold wind into her room, making her room and her body freeze. As Yuuki lies there in her bed, she thinks of a way to reach Kaname.

She then gets the idea and gets out of bed. She then walks over to a table that was in her room. Luckily enough for her she had a small knife in her room, just in case someone threatens her. She grabs the knife and stabs it into her arm, causing it to bleed all over the floor. As soon as she stabbed her self the whole room and school was covered with the scent of her blood. She then felt dizzy from all of the blood that was lost and fell to the ground unconscious.

When Yuuki woke up she found her self in her bed with the knife taken out of her arm and Kaname sitting on the bed beside her, licking her arm. "Are you ok? Please don't hurt your self for me. And Please don't call me with your blood, I don't want you to be in pain." Kaname spoke. He then kissed her arm and it healed strait away. Kaname then got up and faced the door. "I've got to go now. Please don't hurt your self again." He then walks towards the door and as he was about to turn the door knob and open the door, Yuuki gets up and runs to run to Kaname, but she was too quick to get up that she fell right back onto the ground halfway when she was running to her onii-sama. Kaname then let goes of the door knob and runs towards Yuuki and kneels down and puts her head on his lap. They then stare into each others eyes, simultaneously, impossible to not get drawn into them. Kaname then says "Why do you looks so sad? Please take care of your self more properly." Kaname then lifts Yuuki up and carries her to her bed and places her down gently and pulls the sheets over her. He then turns around, but before he could take a step, Yuuki grabs onto his hand and says "Please don't leave me, I miss you when you're gone. My heart aches when you're gone." Kaname then gives out a sigh and says "I suppose I can stay." He then takes off his coat and throws it on the couch near the bed, and climbs into the bed with Yuuki.

He then put his hand on her cheek so that they we're just face to face, and only a breath away from a kiss. "Please don't leave me again onii-sama, I miss you when your gone." Yuuki said. Kaname then kisses her gently on the lips and says "I'm sorry for causing you pain. I won't leave you ever again; I'll always be beside you. I love you, and that's all that matters." He then kisses her again but this more passionately. He then looked backed into her eyes and asked "Why do you still look so sad? Are you not happy that your onii-sama is here?" Yuuki then stares into his eyes for a moment and then spoke into his ear "I'm happy, it's just I missed my onii-sama. But does onii-sama know how much Yuuki's heart hurts when he isn't there? Does he know how much she loves him? Does he know that she only thinks of him day and night? Does he know?" "Of course he does. I'm sorry Yuuki, I made you suffer. But now, please let me heal your heart." Reply's Kaname. He Then Starts to kiss her much more passionately, and puts one hand around her and her other on her waist. Yuuki then kisses him back and puts her hands on his cheeks. Kaname then moves on top of her without letting their lips unhook. As they kiss Kaname then slides his hand down from her waist and up her skirt.

As they kiss Kaname slips in "I Love you, now and forever. And I'll never let anyone or anything ever change that." Yuuki then kisses him back passionately, but she then suddenly pulled back, and got out of bed quickly. "Ah! We're going to be late for class!! Stop lying there, get up and get dressed, we've got class!" Yuuki said with a rushed voice. Although Yuuki wanted him to be quick, because she didn't want them to be late, Kaname still just lied there staring at the beautiful figure trying to dress her self and smiled with amusement. After a while of staring at her, he decided to get up. But instead of getting his coat on he walked up to Yuuki from the behind and hugged her. Yuuki then froze, shocked and surprised that he hugged her, she as so busy with getting dressed and worrying that she didn't realize that it was the weekend.

Kaname then nibbles on her ear and whispers "You know, today is the weekend, and today is my birthday. So why don't we do something fun today to please your onii-sama?" Yuuki then turns around and hugs him back. "What does Kaname onii-sama want to do?" asks Yuuki. Kaname then takes a breath and says "This….." Kaname then slowly undoes her shirt and takes it off of her, and undoes her skirt. As He is stripping her, he nibbles on her neck to mark it, but not pierce her blood filling body. After he stripped her of her cloths he picked her up and put her down on her bed. He then got on top of her and kissed her much more passionately. As he kissed her he slipped in "I will always be here by your side. " He then gives out a big sigh and says "So much skin…. your really tempting me. I only wish for the world to stop so I can always be like this with you. Forever a breath away from a kiss, a kiss away from a sin. Don't worry I'll be gentle. I promise you I won't even leave your side. But I don't think Yuuki wants what her onii-sama wants." Yuuki then looks back and stares into his red colored eyes and spoke "I want what my onii-sama wants so don't hold back on me." She then kissed him more passionately and pulls him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 4: Please don't leave me –Chapter 2: Blood bond**

_After a while of Kaname's and Yuuki's event filled with passionate love and care._

They can feel the warmth radiating off each others' bodies. As Kaname puffed in exhaustion, he took a deep breath and looked down onto Yuuki, who was full-on blushing. He lifts Yuuki's head up and whispers into her ear "You know Yuuki…That a vampire's hunger can only possibly be quenched by the blood of their loved one." Then suddenly Kaname's eyes turn a blood red color. Yuuki hugs her beloved Onii-sama's head and pulls in into her neck and says "Anything for my dear Onii-sama."

As soon as Kaname heard this he didn't hesitate to take a bite of her lovely scented, blood filling body. He licked her neck at first then licked from the middle of chest, and up her neck and took a bite. At first Yuuki shifted a little because of the pain that came from the bite, but after a while she got used to the pain and only let out painful sighs and puffs. Yuuki then got a hold of the breath and spoke out the words "I love you tainted or not. I don't care if you're a monster, I'd still love you uncontrollably. I'd fall to the deepest depths just to be with you Onii-sama. " Kaname suddenly stopped drinking her blood and whispered gently and softly "Yuuki…..I desire you soo much…. Is this right or wrong…? I want you but is it wrong too?" Yuuki then pulled her beloved Onii-sama down and hugged him tightly; she whispered into this ear "It's not wrong Onii-sama, if it is wrong, then this is our sin. This sin we share together. Do not worry Onii-sama, you're not alone…. And we both know that! Ahh…. I wish we could stay like this forever and eternity…. Bare body to bare body, face to face, two hearts beat closely. Only a breath away. Let time stand still for this moment… I love you Onii-sama and I forever and always will."

Kaname felt such love from her words, and couldn't help himself to kiss her passionately. The affection and passion that they showed…. There are just no words to put it. Their souls were linked by blood, thought and heart, and nothing could ever break that strong passionate bond that they had. The deep physical want they wanted… the kiss that they longed for even though it had only been for a few seconds… the bare body that they desired… it was all the things that they want of each other. How much they loved each other has no words to describe from their world. It was their moment… their peace, their love.

After a few minutes had past, Kaname Yuuki stopped kissing. Yuuki then stared into his luminous red glowing eyes and then hugged him tightly. She then whispered the words "My love for you is eternal and strong". Kaname then smiled at how much his sister loved him. She loved him as much as he loved her. No one could stop this feeling, it was their right.

Yuuki then looked at the time. "SHOOT! We've got class soon!! Hurry, we gotta' get dressed." Yuuki then got out of bed and quickly grabbed her uniform and started putting it on. Kaname just lied there and kept smiling at her from the amusement of watching his little sister getting dressed. After Yuuki put on her skirt, bra and t-shirt she stared back at her Onii-sama with an annoyed sort of look. She then said "Onii-sama! Get dressed! We're going to be late! What... Do you want me to dress you because you're such a big baby?" Kaname then looked down onto himself and back at Yuuki. He then smiled and nodded. Yuuki then gave out a big sigh. She grabbed his clothes and slowly put them on for him. After dressing him, Kaname grabbed both of her arms and kissed her gentle soft lips. "I love you." whispered Kaname. Yuuki then blushed bright pink. And spoke the words "I love you to Onii-sama, now we've got to go or we'll be late for class!" Kaname then grabbed her by the wrist and checked her arm to see if it was still bleeding or a cut. But no there was no trace of a cut or a scar. As pure bloods, they have super healing abilities which are just inhuman, and much faster than 'Aristocrats'. Yuuki then put her hand on the side of his face. Kaname closed his eyes and held the hand that touched his warm face and then kissed that hand and licked the fingers. He then started to lick them more and put them in his mouth but not bite them too hard to pierce her skin. He didn't want the scent of the blood drift through the whole school.

Kaname then stopped and opened his eyes, to stare into hers. He then spoke "Ok let's go now." Kaname then grabbed her hand and led the way to class. When they got to class Kaname pushed the door open and the whole entire night class quickly stood up as soon as they saw Kaname. They all then bowed and said the words "Welcome our lieges." They stayed bowed down, until Yuuki said "Please everyone, sit down. You don't have to bow, we're late." The teacher just stood there watching them and said "Please my lieges take a seat." He then held out his hand to the two velvet covered seats, which had elegant designs that we're suited for any royalty or anyone who was rich enough to afford it. Kaname, still holding onto Yuuki's hand, led her to the two chairs and pulled out a seat for Yuuki. She then sat down and he then also took his seat right next to her. "Please continue" declared Kaname to the entire room, in a gentle and calm but loud enough voice for everyone to hear.

As class went on Yuuki was all concentrated on class, but unlike her, Kaname didn't concentrate at all. He spent all of his class time staring at Yuuki, who knew he was staring and got a little shy. She then whispered still facing the teacher, only loud enough for him to hear "What is Onii-sama?" Kaname then fidgeted for a moment and then whispered back "Ah… nothing, just admiring the view I see before my eyes." Yuuki was now blushing bright red. "I can't stop thinking about earlier either." Yuuki said as she smiled. And Kaname smiled back. They then held hands together under the table, where no one can see.

After a few minutes in class, the teacher asked Yuuki to grab some text books from the library. She of course said yes, because she always wanted to help. She then stood up and got out of her chair. Kaname stared at her as she walked out of the room. And had a bad feeling, but ignored it for the mean time.

Yuuki actually had to walk to another building, because the library room was in another large building. But as she was walking outside she could feel some sort of danger. Yuuki had not recovered all her power's yet, and she couldn't use 'Artimus' because it was an anti-vampire weapon, which was given and made especially for her from the chairman. This means that Yuuki is basically defenseless but as Yuuki walked she felt that she was in danger and got scared. Then out of nowhere came 10 level E vampires. One of them yelled out to her "This must be master Kaname's beloved true blood sister. Too bad she won't be living for long…." She didn't know why they were on school grounds and she got scared. Suddenly their leader rushed at her and got hold of her. She struggled and tried to grab hold of Artimus, but when she did it just sent out bolts and shocked her hand, which made her let go from the pain.

Kaname could feel and sense some sort of danger, and couldn't take it anymore. He then quickly banged the table and got up. He could feel that Yuuki was in danger or even hurt. "Ehh? Is something wrong my liege?" asked the teacher. Kaname then ran out of his chair and through the window, making it shatter into millions of pieces. He then jumped off the ledge of the beacon and landed with a small bang. He then rushed and ran towards Yuuki. He knew where she was strangely. Could it possibly be because they are brother and sister? He could feel that she was unconscious and calling out to him through his mind.

The whole class was in shock for a moment, and the aristocrats all got out of their chairs and ran through to door to follow their liege.

Kaname kept running towards where Yuuki was. He could sense and feel where she was. When he got there, he could see that her beloved sister was half unconscious and helpless with a Level E vampire sucking her blood. And other vampire's standing around. He then rushed towards them all and slashed each one of the Level E's causing all 10 of them to turn to ash. He then picked Yuuki up and bites his wrist for blood and fed his sister with his own blood with his mouth, forcing her to drink the blood. As he kept forcing her he gripped onto her tightly, wishing… hoping that he wasn't too late. By the time the Aristocrats got there all they saw was Kaname feeding his sister by his mouth and her almost awakening, with ashes all around them. They saw such a sight that they decided to leave them to be. Ichijou then said "Let's leave; it looks like everything's alright here. Besides we should give them their time." Every one else then started to walk away but the only one who was still standing there in shock was Ruka. She just stood there with the face of shock; deep inside her, her heart was breaking and falling to pieces. Kain then grabbed her arm and started to pull her away and said "Let's go." When they returned to the class room, Ruka was still there in shock, with a sad face. Kain then gave out a loud sigh and hugged Ruka. "They we're meant to be. They are true bloods of the Kuran family. We cannot change their destiny to suit our desires no matter how much we want it to be our way."

As every last drop that was in Kaname's mount fell into his beloved sister's he felt a little more tired. After he fed her he just hugged her and fell asleep in exhaustion. Right there and then he knew she was going to be okay. The thing they have……the bond that they share….It's just not penetrable by anyone. It's something they cherish and love something that makes them feel complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fans/ Random people who read my Fanfiction, I'm terribly sorry that since 2009 I have not written anything since then! Iv been busy with school work and everything that I had forgotten that I had a Fanfiction .." Gomene!

But don't worry, I'll start writing again and I hopefully can fulfil your wishes! :D  
to start off with I'm going to continue with this current series tho I can't believe I wrote those last two chapters! Like seriously why in the world does Yuuki keep saying "GET READY KANAME LETS GO TO CLASS I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE" O.o"  
it is truly odd to me as I don't even remember why in the world I kept writing that :l  
but I all I can say is from chapter 1 to 2 obviously the week end had passed :l  
well keep wishing and hoping that I will update it soon!

See you all soon~  
~Yuuki.K~


End file.
